Proie de pleine lune
by SparKyle
Summary: Pour les vacances, Yami et Yugi ont décidé de se rendre à la campagne. Mais lors d'une promenade dans la forêt, les deux finissent par se perdre avant que Yami ne disparaisse subitement. Yugi se retrouve alors tout seul, égaré dans la forêt envahie par les ténèbres de la nuit. Malheureusement(?) pour eux, Yami avait oublié que ce soir était spécial : Ce soir, la lune était pleine !
1. Partie 1

_Salutation à toutes ! (vous allez pas me faire croire qu'il y a des garçons qui me suivent sur ce site quand même ! x)) Voici un one-shot sur le Puzzleshipping qui comportera mon tout **premier** **lemon** , il sera donc classé **M**. Cette courte histoire est donc avant-tout un entraînement que j'ai envie de partager pour avoir vos avis, soyez honnête dans vos reviews mais ne m'en voulez pas trop si j'écris des choses fausses ou maladroites, je n'ai vraiment aucune expérience dans ce domaine ! n_n' Pour ceux qui ne sont pas fan de ce genre de chose, je vous demande de partir pour ne pas être choqués. Je vous aurais prévenu !_

 _C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée de commencer comme ça mais j'ai décidé de rentre ce lemon un peu **spécial**. Les plus malins comprendront pourquoi en lisant le titre et le résumé. Pour ma défense, il s'agit bien évidemment d'un **AU** (alternative universe) et à partir de ça j'estime qu'on est libre de faire tout ce qu'on veut. Après tout, j'ai déjà vu énormément de fanfictions où Yami était un vampire (je n'aime vraiment pas ces fictions là, j'ai l'impression que ça donne à YuGiOh! une touche de "Twilight" n_n" Désolée pour toutes les fans)._

 _Voilà, je pense avoir tout dis. Une traduction en anglais est prévue si jamais il y a des étrangers qui passent par là ! Elle sera mise en ligne le plus vite possible ! Pour les francophones, bonne lecture ! Ah-et pardon mais j'adore quand Yugi vouvoie Yami alors..! **N'oubliez pas de balancer les reviews une fois la lecture terminée !**_

* * *

(l - Cl - O

* * *

"Yami !"

...

"Yami où êtes-vous ?!"

L'écho de la voix de Yugi résonna à travers toute la forêt. Cependant, il n'eut aucune réponse excepté le bruissement des feuilles des arbres causé par le vent glacial de la nuit. Le jeune garçon frissonna lorsqu'il se prit cette bourrasque au visage, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Il croisa ses mains et les blottit contre ses avant-bras pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu, mais cela ne fit pas beaucoup d'effet. Heureusement qu'il avait cette lanterne, trouvée juste avant que le soir ne tombe devant une vieille cabane abandonnée dans une clairière un peu plus loin. La petite flamme qu'elle contenait permettait à Yugi de voir où il mettait les pieds et lui tenait chaud quand il plaçait ses mains contre la paroi en verre. Mais surtout, cette petite lumière le rassurait, car elle tenait à l'écart les ténèbres tout autour de lui. Sans cette lanterne, Yugi serait à la merci de tout, vulnérable, frigorifié et bien plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon était avant tout inquiet pour son ami. Peu de temps après s'être perdus tous les deux dans la forêt, lorsque le soleil se couchait, Yami avait subitement disparu, laissant Yugi seul au milieu des bois, paniqué.

Où pouvait-il être ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment Yugi pouvait-il s'en sortir si Yami n'était pas là pour le guider, le rassurer et le protéger ? Comment ferait-il si son partenaire avait besoin d'aide alors que lui n'était même pas capable de tenir tête aux brutes de son lycée ?

L'inquiétude et la peur se répandaient dans tout son corps au fur et à mesure que le jeune adolescent imaginait le pire. Le stress lui prenait l'estomac, mais malgré cela il n'arrêta pas les recherches pour autant et continua d'appeler Yami, en vain. Il y a quelques heures, cette forêt semblait si accueillante, si verte, si belle et parfaite pour une promenade : on entendait des oiseaux chanter, des ruisseaux s'écouler et de magnifiques fleurs bordaient le chemin de terre qui empêchaient les visiteurs de s'égarer. Tandis que maintenant, ces bois étaient effrayants, lugubres et menaçants. Les oiseaux chantaient toujours, mais les rouges-gorges et les moineaux avaient fait place aux chouettes et aux corbeaux, on n'entendait plus les balades gaies mais des _requiem_ sinistres.

Si seulement Yami et Yugi ne s'étaient pas éloignés du chemin ! Ils seraient depuis longtemps maintenant retournés à l'auberge du village voisin et seraient tous les deux en train de finir de dîner et bientôt prêt à aller se coucher dans un lit bien chaud et douillet. Yugi avait été stupide de poursuivre cet écureuil pour l'observer enterrer ses glands afin de préparer l'hiver. A cause de cela, Yami l'avait suivi, inquiet qu'il ne se perde, et finalement, les deux s'étaient égarés ensemble. Ensemble jusqu'à ce que son ami ne disparaisse alors que Yugi regardait pendant quelques secondes des buissons frémir, un lapin en était sorti, avait aperçu Yugi puis s'était enfui à toute hâte. Après cela, le garçon n'avait sans cesse appelé Yami tout en essayant de retrouver le chemin de terre, sans succès.

"Yami ! J'ai peur sans vous, revenez-vite !" cria-t-il de nouveau à travers des croassements

Soudain, les broussailles frétillèrent, ce qui fit sursauter Yugi. Il tendit la lanterne afin d'y voir quelque chose, avec de la chance Yami. Il entendit un grognement sourd, sûrement un animal sauvage bien plus gros que les rongeurs et les oiseaux qu'il avait déjà croisé. Yugi se figea. Y avait-il des loups dans ces bois ?! Cette pensée terrorisa le garçon qui recula vivement. Si seulement Yami était là ! Il saurait quoi faire ! Il garderait son calme et protégerait Yugi ! Mais il n'était pas là. Peut-être même que son ami avait disparu car il avait été poursuivi par des loups. Peut-être était-il blessé quelque part ? Incapable de bouger, priant pour que des secours viennent. Sauf que, manque de chance, les seuls secours possibles étaient Yugi et sa lanterne, tremblant devant le bruit des plantes qui commençait à s'intensifier. Puis, brusquement, une bête jaillit de la pénombre et chargea sur le garçon qui cria de peur en se mettant à courir. Seulement, le pauvre trébucha sur une racine et dévala une pente boueuse avant de se cogner contre un arbre en contre-bas. Sonné et se frottant la tête, il se redressa difficilement en grimaçant de douleur et chercha du regard où avait atterrie sa seule source de lumière et de chaleur. Il se sentait ridicule. Il avait eu peur d'un sanglier de la taille d'un cochon ! Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises : Yami était peut-être en danger à l'heure actuelle !

Se ressaisissant, il retrouva la lanterne et l'attrapa avant de se relever péniblement. Il essuya brièvement la boue qui salissait ses vêtements et les rendait humides. A présent, il avait encore plus froid. Génial..! Comment les choses pouvaient-elles être pire ?

Comme pour lui répondre, des corbeaux se mirent à croasser, mais cette fois-ci était différente de celle un peu plus tôt. Cette fois, Yugi crut reconnaître des cris d'effroi de la part des volatiles noirs. Ils hurlaient. Tous en même temps. Ils les virent même tous s'envoler dans le ciel malgré l'obscurité de la nuit car leur plumage était éclairé par quelque chose de bien plus gros que sa misérable lanterne :

La lune.

Belle, jaune, attirante, et parfaitement ronde. Ce soir, l'astre était entier. Ce soir, la lune était pleine !

Mais Yugi n'avait pas le temps de l'admirer, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher lourdement vers lui. La peur s'emparait de lui, mais la curiosité aussi, alors il brandit de nouveau sa lanterne devant lui et crut mourir de frayeur.

Là. Devant lui. Un monstre gigantesque se tenait. La fourrure brune, les crocs blancs, des yeux rouges perçants et luisants, d'énormes griffes noires au bout de ses quatre immenses pattes et de la bave transparente. Au début, Yugi crut qu'il s'agissait d'un ours, d'un très gros grizzli ! Mais il se rendit vite compte que la créature qu'il avait devant lui n'était rien de tout cela. C'était une _chose_. Une _chose_ qui le dévorait du regard et qui, visiblement, s'apprêtait à le dévorer tout court. Yugi était paralysé par la terreur, le dos collé contre le tronc où il s'était cogné après avoir fuit le sanglier. Il regretta de tout son être d'avoir paniqué à ce moment là, un sanglier en comparaison à ce monstre ce n'était qu'une petite peluche. D'ailleurs, l'animal avait détalé à toute vitesse en sortant des buissons. Avait-il lui aussi vu cette créature et s'était donc enfuit ? Yugi en était sûr maintenant, et il le comprenait bien.

Si bien qu'il réunit tout son courage malgré la peur qui lui faisait hérisser tous les poils de son corps, et commença à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru ! L'adrénaline prenant entièrement le contrôle, le jeune garçon galopait à toute vitesse, la lanterne toujours tendue devant lui pour qu'il évite les pierres, les racines et autres choses susceptibles de le faire tomber de nouveau. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas réussir à échapper à cet immense tas de muscles et de fourrure jusqu'à ce qu'il entende derrière lui des vibrations titanesques dues aux bonds du prédateur qui l'avait pris en chasse. Yugi n'osa pas regarder derrière lui, de peur de fondre en larmes ou de trébucher.

C'est alors qu'il vit que la végétation se faisait de plus en plus rare. Enfin ! Il allait sortir de cette forêt infâme ! Plus que quelques mètres et..!

A peine le dernier buisson franchi, Yugi sursauta et freina brusquement non sans peine. Il haleta en remarquant avec frayeur qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer : c'était un ravin qui se trouvait devant lui, l'empêchant de continuer. Il y avait bien une rivière tout en bas, mais jamais Yugi ne survivrait à une telle chute. Il était bloqué !

"Non..! Non !"

Dans un dernier espoir, il fit demi tour. Peut-être pouvait-il repartir dans la forêt et contourner la bête qui le poursuivait et ainsi avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Mais ce fut inutile :

Le monstre était déjà là.

Bloquant le passage, respirant bruyamment à cause de sa course, toisant sa proie en grondant. A cette vue, Yugi voulut reculer, mais ses tremblements de peur le firent trébucher en arrière et il se retrouva par terre. Nez à nez avec la bête. Le corps victime de spasmes. La lanterne abandonnée dans l'herbe non loin de lui, lui offrant une vision claire et nette de son prédateur qui s'avançait à l'aide de ses quatre grosses pattes velues. Cette fois Yugi en était sûr ! C'était un loup. Un énorme loup qui avait des similarités avec les humains, comme par exemple son torse et ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Ses pattes avant étaient en réalité des bras énormes, musclés et poilus, tandis que ces pattes arrière étaient plus fines et plus animal, mais elles ressemblaient tout de même à des jambes. Une queue touffue se balançait de droite à gauche au fur et à mesure que le loup monstrueux approchait.

Il arriva lentement au niveau de Yugi qui avait le dos plaqué au sol, le surplombant entièrement. Disposant ses énormes mains brunes et griffues de façon à ce que la tête du pauvre garçon qui tremblait soit entre les deux. En voyant la gueule du monstre d'aussi près, Yugi ne put retenir ses larmes, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il préféra fermer les yeux, trop effrayé à l'idée de voir ces dents se rapprocher encore plus pour le croquer. Souhaitant s'éloigner le plus possible de cette chose, même de quelques centimètres, il colla sa joue gauche contre le sol, ne voulant plus lui faire face. Il serra entre ses mains des touffes d'herbes et de terre et attendit avec terreur le moment où le monstre allait le dévorer.

Il sentait à présent le souffle chaud de celui-ci contre son cou nu. Quitte à mourir, Yugi priait pour ne pas trop souffrir. Si cet énorme loup le saisissait par la jugulaire, il n'aurait pas le temps de sentir la douleur de la mort. Du moins... il l'espérait.

Ses tremblements redoublèrent de vitesse quand il sentit malgré lui la gigantesque tête de la bête se pencher vers la sienne. Il eut un contact froid sur la joue droite qui le fit sursauter, il essaya de réprimer ses sanglots, mais rien à faire. La truffe humide du monstre se retrouvait collée contre sa peau, il semblait qu'il le reniflait avec intérêt. Il jouait avec sa proie avant de la tuer! Savourant sa peur avant de passer à table.

Puis. Yugi sentit quelque chose de chaud, presque bouillant même, lui caresser le côté droit du visage de bas en haut, laissant comme traînée un liquide visqueux. Yugi osa timidement ouvrir un œil, intrigué par cette sensation. Il vit alors que le monstre le léchait de sa grosse langue baveuse. L'adolescent frémit de plus belle. Voilà qu'il le goûtait maintenant ! Cela signifiait qu'il allait bientôt prendre une bouchée de sa proie encore vivante.

"Non..! Non..! Pitié..!" gémit-il entre deux sanglots lorsque la langue se mit à goûter ses larmes

Yugi n'avait pas envie de mourir ! Pas si jeune ! Pas comme ça ! Pas aussi seul et effrayé ! Où était passé Yami ? Il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais ! Pourquoi ne surgissait-il pas derrière ce monstre pour lui asséner un coup et ainsi sauver Yugi ? Pourquoi ?! Où était-il ?! Et si... Et si Yami avait lui aussi rencontré cette créature..? Non ! Impossible ! Yami aussi se serait fait dévorer par cette chose ?! Non ! Yugi ne pouvait pas le croire ! Il était en vie ! Il fallait qu'il soit en vie !

"Yami..!" pleura-t-il de la voix la plus triste qu'il n'ait jamais faite, ni même entendue

Il ne voyait plus rien à cause de ses larmes, il préféra alors refermer ses deux yeux. L'énorme loup au dessus de lui avait arrêter ses coups de langues et fixait à présent le visage du jeune garçon, rouge à force de pleurer. Yugi entendit alors le monstre émettre un minuscule râle au fond de sa gorge. Un tel son ne correspondait pas à l'apparence sanguinaire d'une telle bête. Intrigué, il rouvrit de nouveau les yeux et fit face à l'animal avec hésitation. Il le regardait.. bizarrement. Yugi ne pensait pas que les prédateurs avaient cette petite mine quand ils attrapaient leurs proies.

Le monstre approcha ensuite l'une de ses grosses mains aux griffes noires. De peur de se faire crever les yeux, Yugi referma ses paupières en tremblant. Il sentit alors contre sa joue droite le dos de l'une de ses griffes le frôler avec précaution. Le jeune garçon entrouvrit une nouvelle fois l'un de ses yeux pour observer ce qu'il se passait. La griffe fit bientôt place au dos de la main de la bête. Yugi sentit ses poils lui chatouiller le visage avec douceur, incrédule par un tel comportement, il ouvrit entièrement ses yeux et tenta de questionner la bête du regard, timidement et avec inquiétude. Nerveux par sa potentielle réponse, il blottie ses propres mains nues contre son petit torse, prêt à se débattre si jamais le monstre décidait de se ruer sur lui.

Mais il ne fit rien de cela. A la place, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et toucha du bout des griffes la petite mèche de Yugi qui se trouvait sur son front. Le garçon se laissa faire en dévisageant le loup. Souhaitant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

C'est alors qu'un souvenir refit surface dans son esprit. Celui de Yami, en tête à tête avec lui qui était allongé dans l'herbe de cette même forêt il y a encore quelques heures. Son ami, croyant qu'il s'était endormi, avait approché ses mains avec précaution et avait touché du bout des doigts sa petite mèche de cheveux. Yugi avait alors ouvert les yeux, surprenant ainsi Yami qui avait rougi de honte. Suite à cela, Yugi l'avait taquiné pratiquement toute la journée avant sa disparition. Il n'y avait que son partenaire qui avait touché le jeune adolescent à cet endroit et de cette manière.

Lui, et cette bête. Yugi examina son visage dans le but de trouver le moindre indice à sa supposition, mais avec tous ces poils c'était bien trop difficile. Puis, il remarqua ses yeux. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il les avait vus avec la lumière jaune de la lanterne, ils étaient apparues rouges. Mais là, la lanterne n'éclairant pas son visage, Yugi constata avec surprise que l'iris du monstre était de couleur violette. Exactement la même nuance que celle de Yami. En s'apercevant de cela, Yugi crut halluciner. Devenait-il fou ? Ou.. était-ce vrai ?

"Y-Yami.. C'est vous ?" demanda-t-il timidement

Yugi ne sut pas si le loup avait compris, mais une chose était sûre : la façon dont il venait de le regarder venait de confirmer la théorie de Yugi !

"Yami, c'est bien vous ! Mais..! Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Vous.. vous me comprenez ?"

Persuadé à présent qu'il s'agissait de son ami, Yugi approcha l'une de ses mains vers le visage du monstre. Mais quand il le toucha, le loup gronda, ce qui força Yugi à se retirer en tremblant. Qu'est ce qu'il imaginait ?! Même s'il s'agissait bien de Yami, il était clair qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ! Yugi avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de regarder des films de loups-garous et il était toujours dit que ces monstres tuaient même leurs proches tant ils étaient incontrôlables ! Alors Yugi allait être tué par son propre partenaire de toujours ?!

"V-vous-vous allez me manger ?" bégaya-il en frissonnant

Le monstre ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il agrippa brusquement le col de la veste de Yugi avec les dents, ce qui fit gémir le garçon de peur. A l'aide de sa puissante mâchoire, il déchira complètement le vêtement, le réduisant en lambeaux. Une fois la veste détruite, il s'attaqua à son t-shirt tout aussi violemment. Yugi pleurait de frayeur. Yami avait décidé de passer à l'action ! Il lui enlevait ses vêtements pour le savourer sans être gêné par le tissu, Yugi en était sûr !

D'un dernier coup de dent, il arracha le haut de sa proie qui se retrouvait à présent torse nu dans la nuit glaciale, sentant le toucher de l'herbe et de la terre dans son dos. Attaqué par le froid, son corps trembla encore plus. Yugi essaya de se réchauffer en remettant ses mains croisées sur ses avant-bras, mais il ne les garda pas longtemps dans cette position :

Sans plus attendre, le monstre se jeta sur le pantalon du jeune garçon. Prenant entre ses dents sa ceinture qu'il coupa d'un coup sec, il attrapa ensuite le bas et commença à le descendre ce qui fit réagir Yugi.

"Non ! Arrêtez !" supplia-t-il en essayant de remonter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, malheureusement en vain

Yugi ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas dévoré ! Pas par Yami ! Et surtout pas tout nu ! Mais son prédateur ne voulait rien savoir et déchira le bas du garçon qui se retrouva complètement exposé. Nu comme un ver. Affreusement vulnérable et humilié. Pudique, même si la créature sur lui n'était plus humaine, il plaça ses mains libres entre ses jambes en sanglotant.

Ses chaussures et ses chaussettes ne firent pas long feu non plus. Si le monstre ne le dévorait pas très vite, ce serait bientôt le froid mordant qui s'en chargerait. Mais Yugi ne voulait pas mourir..! Il ne voulait pas..!

L'énorme loup se replaça au dessus de lui, la tête de sa proie entre ses pattes musclées. Voyant qu'elle pleurait encore, il lécha de nouveau lentement ses larmes jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux. Yugi gémit à cela, effrayé en sentant la langue gluante et râpeuse contre sa peau. Il sentit ensuite sa langue descendre doucement jusqu'à atteindre sa gorge. Alors ça y est ? Allait-il finalement le prendre par la jugulaire et..?

Non, rien de tout cela. Le monstre continua à lécher tendrement des recoins de son cou. Trop peur de le brusquer en le repoussant, Yugi se laissa faire en frémissant toujours. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il sentit les crocs de la bête s'enfoncer doucement dans sa peau, il geignit et se débattit avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Mais, heureusement, ses dents acérées ne se plantèrent jamais dans sa chair. Yugi comprit alors que le loup le mordillait, s'appliquant pour ne pas blesser sa proie pourtant entièrement à sa merci.

S'il avait faim, pourquoi Yami traînait autant à le dévorer ?! Yugi ne comprenait rien, mais cette attente était une torture psychologique.

"Y-Yami je.. je ne comprends pas.. Qu'est ce que vous-ah!" balbutia-t-il alors que les crocs de la bête s'emparaient de nouveau de son cou. "A-a-arrêtez..!"

Il l'ignora et recommença son entreprise avec, cette fois, son oreille gauche. La sensation fit tressaillir Yugi qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui faisait. Tout en laissant la créature jouer avec son oreille, le garçon demanda avec frayeur.

"Si-si vous ne voulez pas me manger... Qu'est ce que vous voulez..?"

Apparemment, la bête comprit ses mots car elle se redressa, regarda longuement Yugi dans les yeux puis désigna quelque chose un peu plus bas. Curieux, le jeune adolescent suivit son regard et vit qu'elle indiquait ses mains qui se trouvaient juste en dessous de son nombril. Même comme cela, Yugi ne saisissait pas.

"Je.. je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas... Mh!"

Il voulut reculer quand le monstre s'approcha de son visage, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était se coller contre le sol. Il déglutit quand il plaça ses grosses pattes contre son petit torse vulnérable et longea de haut en bas son buste en le caressant de son pelage brun. Yugi se sentit tout bizarre lorsque son passage lui chatouilla le ventre, un endroit où il était particulièrement sensible. Les pattes de la créature dépassèrent le niveau de son nombril et vinrent se placer contre les mains frêles de Yugi qui ne comprenait toujours rien.

Le loup s'empara alors des poignets de Yugi et sépara ses mains afin de pouvoir pleinement observer ce qu'elles cachaient auparavant. Yugi devint tout rouge.

"Non !" geignit-il en remettant ses mains contre son pubis. "Même si vous n'êtes plus humain je refuse de vous montrer _ça_ !"

Le loup grogna, mécontent, et força Yugi à enlever ses mains à l'aide de ses puissants muscles. Contraint à être exposé, Yugi gémit de protestation. Pourquoi Yami faisait-il cela ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Yugi savait bien qu'une fois transformés les gens perdaient la raison mais.. pourquoi le déshabiller pour le lécher et regarder aussi attentivement son... tout en se léchant les babines et...

C'est à ce moment là que Yugi comprit. Le visage aussi rouge que le sang, il cria ce qui fit sursauter le monstre qui lui lâcha les mains, surpris. Une fois libre, Yugi se dégagea de sa position vulnérable et recula rapidement, toujours par terre. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit le bord de la falaise, ne pouvant s'éloigner d'avantage. Tétanisé par sa découverte, Yugi essaya d'articuler mais il était trop choqué et apeuré pour parler clairement.

"V-v-v-v-vous-vous..! V-vous voulez faire ç- _ça_ ?! I-iici ?! M-Maintenant ?! A-avec- c-cette apparence ?! N-n-non ! Je-je refus-Aaahh"

Visiblement insistant, le loup avait attrapé sa cheville gauche et l'avait tiré jusqu'à lui, de manière à ce que Yugi revienne au point de départ, sous lui. Lui faisant de nouveau face, Yugi détourna le regard, trop nerveux et tremblant. Ses yeux furent alors attirer par une masse qui n'était pas là avant. Comme si un nouveau membre avait poussé sur le corps du monstre. Un nouveau membre, effectivement. Long et épais. Dépourvu de poils. Se dressant entre les jambes de la bête. D'une couleur rose virant au rouge.

Yugi crut mourir d'étonnement en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Son corps entier se mit à rougir à la vue du membre de Yami. Ses intentions étaient à présent on ne peut plus claires. Il était absolument hors de question que Yugi accepte _cette chose_ en lui, il se mit alors à se débattre. Pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, le monstre plaqua les bras de sa proie contre l'herbe à l'aide de tout son poids et commença à lui lécher goulûment la poitrine.

"Aah.. ahh! Yami atten-mh!"

La créature venait de passer sa langue chaude et poisseuse sur l'un de ses tétons déjà pointus à cause du froid. Yugi ne savait même pas qu'il était sensible à cet endroit. Le monstre fit bientôt de même avec le deuxième, en le mordillant tout en prenant soin de ne pas exercer trop de forces dessus, de peur de faire saigner le jeune garçon qui essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer ses petits râles.

Il hoqueta quand le loup lécha son ventre. Une chaleur dans son estomac naquit à ce moment là comme pour répondre à celle que procurait la salive de la bête, et Yugi ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du plaisir à cela, il planta ses ongles dans les muscles velus des bras de Yami malgré lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il comptait accepter _ce qu'il voulait lui faire_. Il leva alors ses pieds et tenta de repousser le monstre avec.

Une bien mauvaise idée.

Agacé, il gronda en abandonnant sa plaisante besogne, lâcha les bras de Yugi pour tenir ses jambes à la place. Il fut alors nez à nez avec l'objet de sa convoitise et, sans laisser le temps à sa victime de réagir, lui donna un tendre coup de langue. Un cri d'excitation échappa au jeune garçon quand il sentit son entrejambe être à la fois réchauffé et mouillé. Yami recommença à plusieurs reprises, voyant que c'était efficace et bientôt Yugi ne put plus rien contrôler, que ce soient ses frétillements ou ses gémissements. C'est alors que, en souhaitant encore et toujours plus, le monstre préféra plutôt engloutir totalement le membre de Yugi qui cria de stupeur et de désir en se sentant entrer dans la gueule du loup.

Le diaphragme de Yugi se contracta plusieurs fois sous l'effet de l'excitation et des jappements de plaisir lui échappèrent malgré ses mains qui tentaient d'empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte et rapide et un filet de salive commençait à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ses petits cris incitèrent fortement la bête à continuer son mouvement de suçon de façon plus rapide et plus forte, jouant avec le membre grandissant de Yugi à l'aide de sa langue qui faisait tout de même deux fois sa taille. Alors qu'il essayait de s'introduire à l'intérieur où un liquide visqueux commençait à en sortir, Yugi bascula de façon incontrôlable sa tête en arrière puis, dans un cri de jouissance, se déversa à l'intérieur de Yami qui avala tout le jus dans ce qui ressembla à un ronronnement de plaisir.

La bête se retira, abandonnant le membre encore chaud et humide de Yugi qui haletait excessivement, le corps en feu. Jamais le jeune adolescent n'avait connu une telle sensation. Son cœur avait triplé de vitesse et sa gorge avait émis des sons ridiculement aigus dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il vit que le loup le dévisagea une nouvelle fois, gêné d'avoir éprouvé autant de plaisir, Yugi se força à se calmer, cachant son épuisement, et essuya la bave qui perlait au coin de sa bouche.

Yugi essaya de maintenir son regard dans les yeux améthystes de Yami, mais il ne put s'empêcher de zyeuter avec curiosité et intérêt l'entrejambe du colosse devant lui. Une immense chaleur le submergea quand il le vit pour la deuxième fois. N'avait-il pas grossi depuis tout à l'heure ?! Il détourna immédiatement le regard quand il crut apercevoir un sourire au coin des babines du loup. A quoi pensait-il enfin ?! N'était-il pas censé essayer de s'enfuir au lieu de loucher sur la taille de l'engin de son prédateur ?! ... Mmh, quoique..! Un membre aussi gros et aussi long était... fascinant..! Il semblait si nu et vulnérable comparé au reste du corps de la bête velue. Avec cette couleur rouge-vive et ses veines qui pulsaient..

Yugi se donna une claque mentale pour se ressaisir. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Yugi n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à l'appareil masculin ! C'était l'excitation qui le faisait délirer.. Oui, sûrement ! Il n'était plus lui même à cause de ce que lui avait fait Yami. Mais.. _Une minute_. **Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait** **?!**

Yugi ne se rendit compte que maintenant de la situation. Sa toute première fois.. volée par Yami qui avait abandonné la raison pour se laisser dominer par la sauvagerie.

 _Y-Y-Yami m'a...! Il m'a...! Le..!_ pensa-t-il, perturbé et tout rouge

Un vent glacial lui caressa tout le corps et le refroidit complètement, lui rafraîchissant accessoirement les idées. Il ne put s'empêcher de grelotter. Voyant cela, le monstre s'approcha de nouveau de Yugi et..

"Non ! Ne-ne vous approchez plus de moi !" gémit-il, trop embarrassé

Mais le loup l'ignora et se blottit contre lui à la grande surprise du jeune garçon. Il sentit toute la fourrure réchauffante de la bête contre sa peau nue et froide. Là, Yugi ne put s'empêcher de penser à Yami, de se souvenir de sa gentillesse, du temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, de leur complicité. A cela, Yugi se blottit à son tour contre le pelage du monstre qui, malgré une arôme forte et bestiale, portait toujours des traces de l'odeur de Yami. Il enfouit sa tête contre le torse brun et bien dessiné de la créature puis passa ses bras dans son dos large et musclé. Il avait si chaud à présent même si le vent soufflait encore.

Soudain, il sentit l'énorme loup bouger et son corps quitta le sol pour se retrouver complètement contre sa fourrure. Yami l'avait soulevé et le tenait à présent à l'aide d'un de ses énormes bras et commença à marcher. Interloqué, Yugi se demanda bien où il l'amenait. Il regarda le visage de la créature mais n'y discerna qu'une expression neutre ou sérieuse. Ne sachant si le trajet allait être long, il enfouit son nez contre la poitrine ferme de la bête pour essayer de se reposer, le temps d'arriver, oubliant complètement la lanterne derrière lui qui brûlait toujours entre deux touffes d'herbes.


	2. Partie 2

Après avoir traversé une partie de la forêt que le monstre saccageait en s'y aventurant, ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant une grotte. Yugi s'était endormi, bercé par la musique du cœur de la bête contre tout son visage tant il devait être gros. En silence, le titan pénétra à l'intérieur. La cavité n'était pas très profonde, mais au moins, ils étaient à l'abri du vent. Tendrement, le colosse déposa le petit corps fragile qu'il tenait entre ses gros bras musclés sur un amas de pailles qui recouvrait le sol du fond de la grotte, comme si le précédent propriétaire de ces lieux avait voulu se construire un lit douillet.

Yugi se réveilla alors dans ce lit de pailles. Somnolant, il se demanda combien de temps ils avaient marché avant de parvenir jusqu'ici. Il voulut se redresser mais l'énorme loup ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et se repositionna au dessus de lui, ne le plaquant plus contre de l'herbe mais contre de la paille. Le stress s'empara une nouvelle fois de Yugi. Il jeta un petit, non plutôt long, coup d'œil vers le membre rouge vif du monstre qui pointait vers lui. Après tout ce temps, il était toujours.. opérationnel ?!

Yugi recula en vitesse sans lâcher des yeux l'entrejambe de la bête mais il fut de nouveau retenu par la cheville et tiré vers lui, lâchant un petit glapissement apeuré. Le loup se lécha les babines en lorgnant ce qui se trouvait en dessous de l'appareil masculin de Yugi qui frissonna de peur. Il avait faim de lui ! Il voulait le goûter entièrement ! Sa peur et ses tremblements ne faisaient qu'exciter encore plus le monstre. Mais il voulait que sa proie hurle de plaisir, et non de douleur. C'est pourquoi, pour le rassurer, il lui lécha une fois encore la joue droite, mais avec un peu trop de force ce qui fit chavirer le garçon qui se retrouva sur le flanc gauche. Il resta dans cette position, espérant ainsi qu'il pourrait en profiter pour éviter de le regarder.

Mais il le regretta très vite lorsqu'il vit que le monstre s'aperçut alors que son dos était sali par la terre depuis qu'il l'avait traîné au sol tout à l'heure. Il le força alors à l'aide d'une de ses pattes à se retourner sur le ventre. Ses fesses complètement exposées, Yugi rougit et voulut se plaindre mais il n'en eut pas le temps : le loup se mit à lui lécher le bas du dos afin d'enlever la terre qui salissait son jouet. Créant une vague de plaisir pour le jeune adolescent qui se crispa en avant en gémissant.

"AAH ! Y-Yami ! Votre langue est- Mmh, ah !"

Et il enchaîna les coups de langues doux et tendres, chauds et gluants contre le coin le plus sensible de son dos. Yugi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher des couinements de plaisir une nouvelle fois. Il en avait honte, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Heureusement qu'il était sur le ventre, sinon, le loup verrait que son membre recommençait à grandir. Il eut comme une décharge électrique quand il sentit la langue de la bête caresser l'une de ses fesses qui n'avait rien demandé.

"NON !" ordonna Yugi en se retournant d'un coup sur le dos, posant ses mains contre son derrière pour ne pas que ça recommence

La bête émit un grognement et ignora les protestations de Yugi : elle plaça ses énormes mains poilues sur ses cuisses et les écarta d'un geste. Jamais Yugi ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable. Il vit avec effroi l'énorme membre rouge s'approcher dangereusement de son entrée grande ouverte. La panique le gagna et il s'empressa de poser ses mains devant pour faire barrage. Il sentit alors cette grosse _chose_ chaude et dure se cogner contre le dos de sa main, il glapit à son contact.

Frustré, le monstre feula à son refus. Mais Yugi ne voulait rien savoir, il réunit son courage et se mit à parler d'une voix forte.

"Je veux bien avec vous, mais pas comme ça !" avoua-t-il en rougissant, souhaitant que ce soit le Yami qu'il connaissait qui entende son appel

Dans un grognement, le loup n'insista pas et s'éloigna du bassin de Yugi, soulagé. Cependant il n'avait pas abandonné son idée pour autant. Il s'avança, enjambant les cuisses du petit adolescent, et se positionna de façon à ce que son pubis, mais surtout son membre vif, surplombent le visage de Yugi qui fut paralysé en voyant cette chose longue et déjà dégoulinante d'un liquide _mystérieux_ \- du moins c'est ce que le garçon essayait de croire - se dresser juste devant ses yeux. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, se fermèrent brutalement tout comme ses lèvres quand la bête colla la preuve de sa virilité en érection contre la bouche de sa victime qui geignit dans sa gorge de façon aiguë.

Quelle humiliation ! Quelle horreur ! Yugi ne voulait pas de _ça_ dans sa bouche ! Il voulut se défendre en éloignant le membre bouillant avec ses mains mais il fut trop effrayé par la sensation de son contact pour aller plus loin, et malheureusement, l'avoir touché de la sorte n'avait fait que renforcer le désir et la détermination du loup qui émit un grognement en sortant la langue. Yugi trembla quand, ne pouvant entrer à l'intérieur de lui, le bout gluant de son membre se promena sur tout son visage. Le dégoût fit gémir le garçon ce qui encouragea d'avantage le molosse.

A contre-cœur, Yugi se laissa souiller. Tout de même rassuré de savoir que le _serpent_ rouge et baveux ne pourrait pas franchir ses petites lèvres. Mal lui en pris de baisser sa garde de la sorte car, loin d'être idiote, la bête chatouilla du bout de sa queue duveteuse celle complètement nue de Yugi qui fut si surpris par la vague de plaisir qu'il lâcha un petit cri. Séparant ainsi ses lèvres ce qui créa une ouverture suffisante pour que l'entrejambe du monstre se précipite à l'intérieur.

Paniqué comme jamais, Yugi se débattit, marmonnant des plaintes durement audibles à cause de l'intrusion dans sa bouche. Il sentit alors le membre se retirer. Ouf ! Mais seulement pour quelques millièmes de secondes car il chargea de nouveau, se frayant un chemin tout au fond de sa cavité. Il commença ensuite un mouvement de va-et-vient puissant et rapide qui secoua le corps entier du pauvre Yugi, rouge par la pudeur. Qu'osait-il lui faire ?!

Yugi voulut se débarrasser du membre qui commençait déjà à avoir très mauvais goût en agrippant la partie qui n'était pas à l'intérieur de lui, car il était trop grand pour cela, et tira de toutes ses petites forces qui furent inefficaces devant les puissants muscles de la bête. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant même si c'était inutile. Comment Yami osait-il lui faire une chose pareille ?! Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfuit plus tôt ?! Comment allait-il pouvoir échapper à ce monstre ?! Comment... comment les caresses qu'il lui faisait entre ses jambes pouvaient-elles être aussi agréables..? Comment un membre pouvait-il être... aussi vigoureux.. gros.. et .. excitant..?

Malgré lui, ses plaintes se transformèrent petit à petit en couinements plaisants. Au fur et à mesure que le volume de sa voix diminuait, la cadence du loup ralentissait jusqu'à devenir lente. De plus en plus excité, Yugi ouvrit ses yeux embués de larmes - tantôt de peur, tantôt de plaisir - et fixa le visage recouvert de fourrure de Yami qui faisait de même, le regard empli de désir. La respiration du garçon se fit plus bruyante lorsqu'il décida d'agir : il enroula sa petite langue comme il le pouvait autour du membre à l'intérieur de sa bouche et commença à le lécher de bas en haut puis de haut en bas. De nouveau, il empoigna la partie à l'air libre de l'entrejambe et, cette fois, réussit à stopper les mouvements du monstre afin qu'il prenne le relais.

 _Si c'est ce que vous voulez Yami... laissez moi le faire.._ pensa-t-il en regarda la bête droit dans les yeux, ne pouvant parler pour le moment

Et il se mit au travail. S'appliquant comme il le pouvait, il fit glisser entre ses lèvres le membre de Yami hors de sa bouche pour ensuite l'y replonger, tout cela en l'accompagnant de caresses avec ses paumes ou avec sa langue. Son pubis toujours stimulé par le frottement de la queue du loup, il éprouva finalement du plaisir à faire cette dégustation tellement perverse qu'il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable dans son état normal. Surtout lorsqu'il sentit le _serpent_ rouge commencer à baver à l'intérieur de lui.

Il vit Yami haleter, le son de cela l'encouragea encore plus à continuer, voyant que c'était apprécié. Il sentit de nouveau les caresses de la queue accélérer doucement, il fit alors de même en tétant plus rapidement le membre veiné afin d'y extraire le lait débordant d'une mince fissure. Sa langue, petite et habile, réussit à se faufiler à l'intérieur de cette fissure et savoura le lactose âcre qui s'y trouvait. Plus il allait loin, plus il avait du mal à respirer tant son pouls s'accélérait.

Excité lui aussi, le monstre avait redoublé la vitesse des chatouilles de sa queue poilue, demandant ainsi à Yugi de faire de même. L'adolescent comprit et entreprit de faire à son tour un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide, approchant puis éloignant son visage de la base velue de l'entrejambe, accompagnant sa besogne de gémissements d'excitation. Bientôt, la cadence devint tout aussi rapide que lorsque Yami dirigeait, sauf que cette fois-ci, Yugi savourait cet instant et y mettait du sien.

Le monstre, prêt à tout relâcher, suivit les mouvements de Yugi afin de bouger en synchronisation pour accentuer son plaisir en grognant et en haletant bruyamment. Il posa ses deux grosses pattes sur la tête du garçon comme pour le faire aller plus profond encore. Ceci créa un sentiment d'entière domination chez Yugi qui, il fut surpris de l'admettre, adorait cela. Lui, plaqué contre le sol, à servir cette immense bête si... grosse, qui lui donnait des ordres sans mots. Cette pensée lui causa un étourdissement comme il n'en avait jamais eu et, ajouté à cela son excitation, il n'était plus lui même.

Surtout lorsqu'il sentit le membre se durcir encore plus avant de cracher toute la sauce qu'il contenait, une partie dans sa bouche, le reste sur son visage et son torse car Yami venait de se retirer dans un grondement de jouissance. Il but en gémissant la substance amère et visqueuse se trouvant à l'intérieur de lui, ce n'était pas savoureux, mais, exceptionnellement, Yugi trouvait chaudement agréable de faire des choses dégoûtantes.

Exténué, Yugi tenta de reprendre son souffle. C'était éprouvant d'être excité. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit le liquide blanc et chaud présent sur son front couler vers sa vision. Afin de mieux respirer, le garçon ouvrit grand la bouche et laissa sa langue sortir pour haleter comme un animal, trop étourdi pour reconnaître que c'était dégradant. C'est alors qu'il sentit une haleine bouillante s'approcher de lui et il sentit quelque chose de gluant se coller contre sa langue et ses lèvres. Tremblant, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que la bête était en train de l'embrasser. Il rougit fugacement quand il se représenta le vrai visage de Yami contre le sien avant d'y répondre timidement en refermant les paupières afin de mieux imaginer l'apparence de son partenaire. Alors même sous cette apparence de monstre il pouvait se montrer doux ?

Comme s'il lui aspirait son énergie vitale, Yugi sentit ses forces l'abandonner quand cette langue géante s'enroula autour de la sienne ridiculement petite. En temps normal, Yugi se sentirait humilié qu'un animal lui vole son premier baiser. Mais il savait qu'au fond, la créature devant lui n'était autre que Yami. Un Yami sauvage et bestial, mais Yami quand même..! Et en sachant cela, Yugi pouvait tout accepter. Tout. Surtout ses premières fois.

Il avait gardé secrets ses sentiments pour le jeune homme depuis longtemps maintenant et avait espéré les laisser ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se ternir, mais plus les jours avaient passé et plus son amour pour son partenaire avait grandi. Cependant, rien ne pouvait assurer à Yugi que ses sentiments étaient partagés, c'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais essayé de les avouer à qui que ce soit. Mais... Si sous cette apparence bestiale, Yami semblait avoir autant d'attraction pour le corps du jeune garçon.. Signifiait-il qu'il avait de l'attirance pour lui..? Après tout, une bête ne répondait qu'à ses pulsions ou à son instinct. Alors Yami gardait-il lui aussi secrètement des sentiments pour Yugi qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler à cause de sa sauvagerie ?

Yugi aurait aimé en être sûr, malheureusement le loup au-dessus de lui était incapable de parler et ne pouvait donc rien lui confirmer. C'est à peine s'il comprenait ses questions et visiblement il était loin de vouloir y prêter attention : mettant fin au baiser, toujours haletant, il fixa de façon affamée le corps du jeune adolescent encore étourdi par l'excitation et reprenant sa respiration qui avait été coupée par le contact de sa bouche. Manquant d'expérience, Yugi ne savait pas qu'un baiser était aussi.. baveux. Il essuya doucement ses lèvres quand il les sentit humides sans pour autant quitter le visage de Yami du regard.

Peut-être un peu vexé en voyant cela, le monstre se rapprocha encore et mordit les lèvres inférieures du garçon comme pour se venger. Il prit tout de même soin de ne pas utiliser plus de la moitié de sa force de peur de lui faire vraiment mal, mais il obtint tout de même un gémissement de sa part. L'étourdissement de Yugi devint alors plus virulent tout comme sa respiration. Il posa ses minuscules mains contre le torse poilu de la bête et caressa timidement son poitrail. Le loup relâcha ensuite sa prise et recula sa tête pour observer sa proie hésitante.

A travers ces yeux lilas, Yugi put clairement voir le vrai visage familier de Yami. Il lui imagina le sourire si rassurant qu'il avait quand il le réconfortait de quelque chose, les sourcils froncés en signe de tendresse et les joues rouges en pensant aux choses qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Si seulement Yami pouvait réellement le regarder ainsi lorsqu'il était sous sa forme humaine, sans tous ses poils, ses crocs et ses griffes acérées. Mais rien que l'idée de savoir qu'une fois métamorphosé Yami s'intéressait à Yugi suffisait amplement au garçon qui voulait à présent profiter pleinement de cet instant qui ne se reproduirait peut-être plus une fois le jour levé.

De toute façon, ce monstre le désirait, alors pourquoi Yugi ne pourrait pas faire de même ? Le principe de _ce genre de choses_ était que les deux soient consentants, non ? Où était le mal alors à ce que Yugi s'abandonne à cette bête si musclée et.. _et longue et_ _dure_..? Est-ce que Yami serait en colère à son réveil ? Comme si Yugi avait profité d'un état d'ivresse ? Il ne le savait pas, mais pour sa défense : c'était Yami qui lui avait sauté dessus ! Que pouvait-il faire à part.. se soumettre entièrement afin d'y prendre plaisir..?

"Y-Yami..!" interpella craintivement Yugi

Les oreilles du loup tressaillir comme pour montrer qu'il était dorénavant attentif.

"Si.. si vous le désirez sincèrement je..."

Yugi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Dans un rougissement si intense qu'il crut que sa tête allait s'enflammer, il écarta les cuisses en tremblotant avant de reprendre.

"Je veux bien que vous.. entrez.. à l'intérieur..!"

Voulant voir sa réaction, il se força à garder les yeux ouverts qu'il souhaitait fermer par honte. Apparemment, il fut compris car il remarqua les poils de Yami se hérisser tout comme sa queue à présent dressée. Ayant eut le feu vert, il se mit enfin à bouger et se plaça en vitesse entre les jambes du garçon qui sentit tout son corps trembler d'excitation mais aussi de trac. Il couina en sentant sa fourrure lui frôler le bassin.

"Aah.. Mais.. allez-y quand même doucement... C'est ma première fois." implora-t-il en hoquetant en voyant ses jambes se faire manipuler avec facilité par ses grosses mains velues

Il frémit lorsque ces mêmes mains s'emparèrent de ses hanches sensibles. Yugi referma avec force ses paupières en comprenant que _cela_ était imminent et serra les dents. Bientôt, il sentit quelque chose _de fort et de chaud_ se blottir contre son entrée vierge ce qui lui causa un profond frisson grisant. L'humidité, provoquée par sa salive et le jus gluant s'y étant extirpé plus tôt, collait à la peau du garçon qui commençait à éprouver de l'impatience. L'obscénité s'empara ensuite de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, pas mêmes ses mots pervers.

"AAHH! ALLEZ-Y! ❤"

L'énorme membre de Yami se cogna contre son entrée et, très vite, se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur afin d'y pénétrer totalement dans un grondement bestial accompagné de plusieurs couinements humains. Sentant cette _chose_ longue et large s'introduire complètement en lui, Yugi lâcha un puissant cri excitant aussi bien Yami que lui-même. Une douleur gênante lui déclencha un spasme mais il fut rapidement noyé par l'intense plaisir qui s'empara de lui quand le membre de Yami revint sur ses pas avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau au plus profond de lui lentement.

Ainsi commença le mouvement de va-et-vient de la bête créant une vague, non, un océan d'excitation chez Yugi qui ne put retenir ses cris et sa salive de s'échapper de sa bouche. Son chant fut accompagné par les grognements de Yami qui se pencha contre le garçon afin de le surplomber de nouveau. Devenu incontrôlable par la jouissance, Yugi agrippa des touffes de poils de son torse et serra, tira, tourna dans tous les sens, arrachant au passage la pilosité du loup qui, lui, planta ses griffes dans le sol après avoir lâché les hanches de son partenaire.

La respiration de Yugi n'avait jamais été aussi rapide, elle accélérait même encore à chaque retour du membre qui revenait, s'enfonçait, revenait, s'enfonçait, encore et encore et encore. Comme s'il avait été contaminé par la sauvagerie de Yami, Yugi perdit la raison et eut comme l'impression de devenir un animal à son tour à force de lâcher ces cris semblables à des braillements de bêtes. Le membre qui le frappait de l'intérieur, si grand, si gros.. si glissant et si chaud.. avait complètement balayé toutes ses pensées fluides. A ce moment précis, pour lui, seul le sexe existait.

Comment Yugi avait-il pu vivre si longtemps sans se douter qu'une chose aussi agréable et bonne pouvait être possible ? Une chose qu'il participait en ce moment même avec Yami ? Ahh..! Son Yami dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps, même sous cette apparence sauvage il était séduisant. Tellement séduisant.. tellement excitant..! Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui à présent, ce bon gros membre vigoureux à l'intérieur de lui était comme le piston qui leur permettait de s'assembler. _Mmh, et de très bien s'assembler, même !_ Yugi avait fusionné avec. Du moins il le souhaitait, il le souhaitait que ce piston ne quitte plus jamais son corps.

Petit à petit, Yami accélérait secrètement la cadence avant de finir par faire des mouvements rapides et puissants, coupant le souffle à Yugi qui hoquetait sans cesse maintenant. Tout son corps accompagnait le membre : quand il s'enfonçait, son corps reculait, quand il se retirait, son corps retournait d'où il venait. Le long serpent contrôlait, possédait entièrement sa proie qui gémissait bruyamment en bavant, le visage défiguré par le plaisir.

"Ahh.. Ah..! Ohh~ Oui..! Mh ! Oui..! Yami..!" couina-t-il en passant ses bras autour de Yami afin de le coller contre lui

Chaud. Chaud. Il mourrait de chaud. Il transpirait, à l'intérieur de lui ça bouillonnait, le souffle du loup lui chauffait le visage déjà en feu par le coït et maintenant la fourrure et la chaleur corporel de Yami blottit contre lui lui donnait l'impression d'être en pleine canicule sous un soleil de plomb. Mais plus il avait chaud, plus il était excité, et plus il était excité, plus il avait chaud. C'était bon..! Si bon..! Tellement bon qu'il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour ne pas succomber à cela. Sans réfléchir, car il ne le pouvait plus, il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Yami et le griffa pour défouler, exprimer son plaisir indéfinissable.

Et ça s'enfonçait, et ça revenait. _Encore, encore, encore..!_ La vitesse redoublait. _Encore, et encore..!_ La force des coups augmentait. _Encore, encore et toujours plus..!_

Et la chaleur montait, _de plus en plus. De plus en plus..! De plus en plus..!_ Mais une chaleur... pas comme les autres... Une chaleur... liquide.. et au niveau du...

Yugi était trop absorbé par l'insanité pour réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le plaisir grandissait, grandissait et grandissait. Puis, un énorme tremblement prit l'intégralité de son corps et Yugi hurla à s'en arracher la gorge quand un fluide blanc jaillit de son entrejambe et vint asperger le pelage de Yami. Un pur orgasme s'emparait de Yugi qui crut mourir de plaisir, surtout quand Yami, excité par le rugissement aigu, se relâcha à son tour dans un grondement sourd. Un torrent de semence se déversa en lui, tant qu'il crut qu'il allait se noyer de l'intérieur. La chaleur du liquide se rua en lui ainsi qu'en dehors car la grande quantité fit déborder Yugi très vite.

Mort de fatigue, le jeune garçon lâcha Yami et se laissa tomber sur la paille. Tous ses muscles le lâchèrent, il était vidé de ses forces. Respirant à toute vitesse, la langue sortie, l'esprit complètement vidé de toute chose censée, il ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas faire une attaque cardiaque tant il sentait son cœur se déchaîner contre sa poitrine.

Tout haletant, Yami toisa attentivement ce qu'il restait de Yugi pendant de longues minutes. Puis, dans un léger grognement, il approcha sa gueule émettant un souffle chaud du visage de l'adolescent qui crut reconnaître un mot dans son gargouillement :

" _Encore._ "

Yugi ne comprit pas sur le coup, trop déstabilisé. C'est alors qu'il sentit le monstre l'attraper de ses énormes pattes avant, le soulever puis se coucha sur le dos en positionnant Yugi au-dessous de lui. Lui, qui était endurant, n'était pas encore rassasié. Ne l'ayant toujours pas retiré, son membre suspendait Yugi qui ne parvenait pas à toucher le sol, même de ses pieds : la corpulence de Yami étant trop grande et son entrejambe étant trop longue.

En chevauchant le loup et donc en étant comme assis sur son membre, Yugi se sentit glisser lentement ce qui lui causa de nouveau de l'excitation et des gémissements séparés par des hoquets. Certes, cela faisait un bien fou, mais il était épuisé ! Jamais il ne survivrait à une deuxième manche ! Il allait littéralement mourir de fatigue !

"A-a-attendez..! Y-ya-Yami..! Ahh~" geignit-il pendant que le membre dur s'infiltrait encore plus à l'intérieur de lui

Le monstre l'ignora, lui attrapa les hanches à l'aide de ses grosses mains velues et commença à monter puis baisser doucement le corps de Yugi qui gémit de plus belle en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Puis il descendit, remonta, descendit, remonta..! Tout cela sans toucher le sol et avec une chose dur qui bougeait en lui. Le plaisir était présent mais la fatigue était plus forte. D'autant plus que cette fois, Yugi avait mal et il se crispa.

Yami le remarqua et décida de changer de position : Il souleva une nouvelle fois Yugi comme s'il s'agissait de son jouet sans pour autant se retirer de son entrée, s'assit sur la paille, croisa les jambes et colla le garçon contre lui en l'enfonçant sur son membre. Là, Yugi fut de nouveau prit d'une grande excitation : il ne touchait toujours pas le sol mais le bas de son dos était fermement tenu par les bras musclés de l'homme-loup qui soulevaient aussi ses cuisses afin que son entrée soit grande ouverte, ses petites jambes se croisèrent autour du large dos de Yami ainsi que ses petits bras afin qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre et ne tombe en arrière. Son visage enfouit contre le buste musclé et recouvert de fourrure de la bête, Yugi se laissa de nouveau pénétrer périodiquement tout en respirant à plein nez son odeur fauve et sa transpiration.

Il avait légèrement repris son souffle depuis, mais il était tout de même trop exténué pour émettre le moindre petit couinement. Heureusement, Yami le savait, et il s'enfonça lentement en Yugi avant de revenir, puis s'enfoncer, puis revenir, ne faisant échapper à Yugi que des souffles forts. Même si c'était lent, l'étourdissement reprit Yugi et il se surprit à en vouloir encore plus au fil du temps même si ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais encore une fois, il perdit vite la raison.

"Yamiiii..!" gémit-il entre deux soupires bruyants. "Plus..! Hmf.. hmf.. Plus vite..! Plus.. plus fort..!"

Il lui obéit et entreprit une ascension de la vitesse à chaque aller-et-retour, plus la cadence accélérait, plus Yugi serrait le buste de Yami entre ses bras et ses jambes. Très lentement mais sûrement, Yugi retrouva le même niveau de plaisir et d'excitation que précédemment et se mit à lâcher de faibles jappements, tant qu'il peinait à avaler sa salive qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche ouverte et qui s'écoulait le long de sa langue une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur.

La vitesse finit par devenir presque exactement comme tout à l'heure, Yugi perdit alors de nouveau le contrôle de son corps. Ne pouvant pas bouger grand chose, étant suspendu par Yami, il colla son nez contre le torse de son loup et explora parmi les poils à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pouvait l'empêcher de succomber. Finalement, il trouva une petite bosse pointue vers la droite et, sans réfléchir comme d'habitude, la mordit à pleine dent.

Il entendit Yami émettre un gémissement et redoubla son mouvement de va-et-vient ce qui fit geindre Yugi qui lâcha ce qui était apparemment le téton animal de son partenaire. Voyant que cela l'excitait, il croqua le deuxième téton à gauche ce qui fit gronder la bête qui se leva brusquement, faisant hoqueter violemment l'adolescent en se sentant prendre de la hauteur.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre l'un des murs froids et rocheux de la caverne. L'impact fut rude mais bizarrement cette violence excita d'avantage le garçon. Les mains de Yami s'emparèrent des avant-bras de Yugi afin de le tenir et il continua à rouer de coups l'intérieur de sa proie qui ne put rien faire à par gémir, frémir et respirer difficilement. Mais bientôt, le pouls de l'adolescent devint tellement rapide que Yugi commença à avoir peur de faire un malaise, et sa peur prit le dessus sur son plaisir.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Ya-mi..! Pi-pitié, je.. je n'en peux plus..!" souffla-t-il

Yami retira alors complètement son membre d'un coup sec ce qui fit presque aboyer Yugi de surprise et d'envie. Il se fit alors, une dernière fois, soulever puis replacer au sol, sur la paille. Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé : sa grosse patte lui attrapa le flanc, le retourna et le mit à quatre pattes avant de s'introduire une bonne fois pour toute en lui.

L'entière domination et la position animale de Yugi le poussa à se comporter comme tel : il se mit à se débattre de plaisir en couinant et haletant comme une chienne en chaleur tout en salivant abondamment. Il souleva même sa croupe afin que Yami ait un meilleur accès, même s'il était épuisé, qu'est ce que c'était bon..! Trop bon pour être vrai ! Comment allait-il pouvoir revenir à la réalité après avoir goûté à une chose aussi délicieuse ?

Le bruit de son souffle bruyant et des grognements sourds de Yami derrière lui était accompagné par le son que faisait le membre qui nageait dans sa propre semence contenue à l'intérieur de Yugi qu'il sentait comme se mélanger en lui grâce à l'entrejambe qui touillait et fouettait la crème, chaude, gluante et s'écoulant hors de lui tant cela débordait. Le garçon avait l'impression d'être inondé.

A force d'être martelée, son étroite entrée commençait à être douloureuse et, ajouté à cela la chaleur s'y trouvant à l'intérieur, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait bientôt prendre feu. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Yami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne commence à avoir vraiment très mal ! Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder la bête qui s'était mise sur ses pattes arrière et, incapable de parler clairement, Yugi vint placer avec peine sa main droite sur la partie de l'entrejambe à l'extérieur.

"Y-Yahh.. Yami..! Je vais.. aamh..!"

Mais impossible d'en dire d'avantage, Yugi venait d'oublier le langage des hommes, trop influencé par l'animal qui s'accouplait sauvagement avec lui. Néanmoins, Yami comprit. Voulant en finir une fois pour toute, il plaqua sa proie contre le sol à l'aide de tout son poids, plaça ses énormes mains velues sur ses épaules pour qu'il reste allongé sur le ventre et pilonna à double vitesse le bassin du jeune garçon qui gémit dans sa salive.

Jamais l'allure n'avait été aussi rapide et Yugi crut bien que son heure avait sonné à cet instant. Yami était-il infatigable sous cette forme ? Les mouvements étaient si vifs que bientôt, il n'eut même plus le temps de respirer et fut secoué violemment par le piston qui le poussait puis le tirait de l'intérieur. Si cela continuait, son cœur allait lâcher ! Il tenta alors de se relever malgré le poids de Yami sur lui mais ce fut inefficace, il se débattit alors comme un animal pour essayer de dégager le serpent en lui mais rien à faire. Il allait bientôt être à court d'oxygène et s'évanouir, que faisait Yami ?!

Et là. Soudainement. L'homme-loup envahit une nouvelle fois Yugi de son fluide blanc, abondant et bouillant. Yugi leva brusquement la tête et poussa un râle si aigu qu'il résonna dans toute la grotte et même au delà. Il sentit le liquide s'échapper de lui, par manque de place, et couler tel une cascade par terre, sur la paille et la roche. Le son de la semence qui frappa le sol, lui éclaboussant les jambes au passage, l'excita autant que la chaleur qui lui parcourait le corps et, comme s'il était contaminé par l'orgasme, il se déversa et arrosa à son tour avec une moins grande quantité le par terre et la paille, mais cette fois en n'ayant plus du tout la force de crier sa jouissance.

Doucement, l'excitation diminua. La cadence s'était arrêtée. Vite ! Respirer, respirer, respirer !

Enfin satisfait, le loup se retira de Yugi lentement, ce qui le fit frémir puis il laissa sa croupe, qui était maintenue en l'air par les grosses pattes de Yami, s'effondrer au sol. Blottit contre la paille, et s'étant involontairement couché dans son propre liquide, le pauvre garçon faisait tout son possible pour retrouver une respiration calme, mais il ne parvenait pas à diminuer son pouls. Il souhaitait se mettre sur le dos pour laisser ses poumons se gonfler entièrement, mais il n'en avait même plus la force.

Il paniqua quand il sentit encore les mains griffues du monstre derrière lui l'agripper par le flanc droit, il voulut protester mais seule une légère plainte put se faire entendre, il était trop vidé de son énergie pour faire plus. Yami allait-il recommencer une nouvelle manche ?! Non ! Non ! Jamais il ne pourrait ! Yugi n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux !

Le loup tira son flanc vers la gauche et le mit sur le dos. Ouf. Comme ça, respirer était plus pratique ! Mais qu'allait-il lui faire à présent ?

Inquiet, Yugi attendit que Yami le touche. Où ça ? Il ne le savait pas mais s'il l'avait disposé dans cette position c'est qu'il y avait une raison, non ? Si seulement il pouvait au moins l'entendre ! Avec sa respiration bruyante, Yugi n'entendait absolument rien d'autre.

Les minutes passèrent et toujours aucun contact. Que se passait-il ? Yami était-il parti ? Curieux et ayant un peu repris, Yugi osa ouvrir un œil timide pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il fut étonné de voir que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la bête était toujours présente. Elle le regardait simplement reprendre son souffle avec un regard étrangement doux. C'était typiquement le genre de réaction que le vrai Yami avait et cela réjouit et rassura grandement le jeune garçon qui esquissa un petit sourire tout en étant essoufflé.

Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi jusqu'à ce que Yugi soit remis, après dix bonnes minutes. Pour l'aider à le calmer, Yami avait passer l'une de ses mains poilues sur le corps de Yugi pour lui faire des caresses, non pas sensuelles cette fois, mais tout simplement tendres et douces. Yugi avait beaucoup apprécié ce geste : c'était avant tout cela qu'il souhaitait avoir comme contact avec son partenaire.

Son cœur stabilisé, Yugi essaya de se relever, mais la douleur à son bassin l'en dissuada très vite et il trébucha en arrière avant même d'avoir pu se mettre sur ses jambes. Il ne pouvait plus marcher, et cela le gêna beaucoup quand il se souvint pourquoi.

Le visage rouge, il n'osait même plus regarder Yami en face. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui reparler une fois qu'il sera redevenu normal ? Comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux après cette nuit torride passée ensemble ? Il n'en savait rien, et cela le préoccupait beaucoup.

Comme pour l'empêcher d'y penser, l'homme-loup, après s'être redressé, s'empara du corps de Yugi et le souleva. Le garçon eut un peu peur que le monstre ne recommence à jouer avec lui, mais heureusement, ce ne fut rien de cela. Il s'allongea sur le dos et installa Yugi sur son torse, le blottissant contre lui à l'aide de ses deux gros bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche.

Inquiet, Yugi jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais il vit avec soulagement que le membre avait disparu, il s'était rétracté à l'intérieur du corps animal de Yami (car l'appareil de ce genre d'animaux fonctionnait comme ça, il le savait). Et donc, enfin rassuré et apaisé, il posa sa tête contre le pelage du loup et se laissa de nouveau bercer par la musique de son cœur. Il sentait son corps monter puis se baisser quand Yami inspirait puis expirait lentement. C'était.. si chaud, si calme, si relaxant.

Le jeune adolescent ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et à tomber dans un profond sommeil amplement mérité. Ce soir, son premier baiser, sa première fois avaient été dérobés, mais pas par n'importe qui. Par un monstre, certes, mais plus important par Yami. Un Yami un peu différent, mais au fond toujours le même. Car ce soir, l'astre était entier.

Ce soir, la lune était pleine !

* * *

O - Cl - (l


	3. Partie 3

O - Cl - (l

* * *

Ce fut épuisé que Yami se réveilla, déçu de sortir du monde des rêves. La lumière du jour le dissuada d'ouvrir les yeux, et puis, de toute façon fatigué comme il était, il n'en avait pas envie car il espérait se rendormir. En attendant, il essaya de se souvenir d'hier. Que c'était-il passé déjà ? C'était le trou noir pour lui. Il reconstitua alors le jour précédent dans sa tête. Il était parti dans la forêt avec Yugi.. Ah oui, ils s'étaient perdus, il s'en souvenait à présent ! Mais ensuite ? Quand la nuit allait tomber, que c'était-il passé ? ...

Et là. Yami se rappela. Un stress énorme s'empara de lui.

Hier, quand le soleil se couchait, il s'était tardivement rappelé que la lune allait être pleine. Et il savait très bien ce qu'il lui arrivait dans ces cas là, c'est pourquoi, dès qu'il s'en était souvenu, il s'était enfuit le plus loin possible de Yugi, de peur de lui faire du mal. Car il ne le voulait pas ! Il ne le voulait tellement pas ! Yugi était l'être le plus précieux de sa vie, jamais il ne voudrait le blesser ou pire encore ! C'est pourquoi il avait courut, mais avait-il réussi ? Avait-il pris suffisamment de distance pour tenir Yugi hors de danger ? Il avait peur. Trop peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir du sang sur lui. Et pas n'importe quel sang. Le sang de son partenaire.

Le sang de Yugi...

Si jamais Yami lui avait fait du mal, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Quel idiot ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de surveiller les nuits de pleine lune à l'avance ! Comment avait-il pu oublier cela alors que ce jour là il était avec Yugi ? Comment avait-il pu...

Un instant... Yami avait rêvé où il venait juste d'entendre un gémissement ?! Et pourquoi sentait-il un souffle chaud ?! Et un poids sur lui, comme s'il était couché sous une pierre ?! Non.. une pierre ce n'était pas aussi.. chaud et moelleux. Intrigué, Yami tâtonna cette masse inconnue perchée sur lui. Non, en fait, elle était allongée sur lui. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un animal ? Quel genre d'animal serait assez stupide pour ne pas sentir sa sauvagerie interne qui ne se réveillait que les soirs de pleine lune ? ...A moins que ce ne soit.. un humain ?

Mais quel humain cela pouvait-il être ? Et.. à en juger par ce qu'il touchait, il était nu !

Yami ouvrit grand les yeux avant d'oser émettre la moindre hypothèse fantasmatique puis crut frôler la crise cardiaque tant il fut étonné par ce qu'il voyait.

Yugi..! Il était... nu.. Complètement nu.. sur lui.. qui l'était aussi à cause de sa métamorphose. Tous les deux, nus, collés l'un à l'autre... Yami ne savait pas qu'il était possible de rougir à en devenir entièrement écarlate jusqu'à cet instant. Mais enfin, **qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?!**

Comment était-il censé réagir face à cela ?! Voilà qu'il se réveillait avec le garçon de ses rêves couché sur lui, les deux totalement nus et exposés ! Envahi par le stress, il n'osa bouger. Comment allait réagir Yugi lorsqu'il se réveillerait ?! Allait-il le détester ? Le traiter de pervers ? S'enfuir ? Crier ? Yami ne voulait pas cela !

Néanmoins.. il devait avouer que.. ce n'était pas un déplaisir..! Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, mais Yugi entièrement nu était.. vraiment attirant. Et l'expression qu'il avait quand il dormait était si .. adorable ! Et ses petites fesses.. Yami se rendit enfin compte que ses mains étaient dessus quand il avait touché la "masse inconnue", cependant il ne parvenait pas à se résigner à les enlever. Au contraire, fasciné, il osa serrer ses doigts contre la peau dodue de Yugi qu'il entendit respirer un peu plus fort après cela.

Wow..! C'était... vraiment très intéressant..! Quel dommage, seulement, que Yugi était allongé sur le ventre. Yami aurait bien aimé voir ce que le jeune garçon cachait habituellement derrière son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.. du moins il voulait dire.. devant, quoi.

A cette pensée, Yami ne put s'empêcher de resserrer plus fort la croupe de son petit partenaire, mais malheureusement, Yugi fut pris d'un nouveau gémissement et ouvrit les yeux.

Yami crut mourir à cet instant. Paralysé, il observa sans aucune discrétion Yugi se réveiller doucement en baillant de façon adorable et en s'étirant après s'être mis en position assise sur lui. L'adolescent crut que sa tête allait s'enflammer quand, maintenant assis sur lui, il vit le secret jusque là bien gardé du jeune garçon encore somnolant. Il préféra tout de même détacher son regard pour surveiller la réaction que Yugi allait avoir.

Le voir s'étirer une deuxième fois avec ce petit couinement si mignon fit fondre le cœur de Yami.. mais durcit un autre organe bien plus visible. Ce fut l'énorme panique dès lors, il ne fallait pas que Yugi voit _ça_ ! Surtout pas !

Malgré lui, Yami loucha sur la poitrine de son partenaire : ses tétons si roses.. si ronds.. ils semblaient délicieux. Yami se surprit en train de baver, il essuya cela très vite d'un coup de langue sûrement bien pervers en rougissant de plus belle. Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves les plus coquins qu'il avait la chance de voir Yugi ainsi ! Pourquoi c'était réel aujourd'hui ?!

Reprenant visiblement ses esprits, Yugi poussa un petit glapissement en mettant ses mains sur sa croupe, touchant au passage les mains de Yami qui n'y étaient pourtant pour rien dans cette curieuse douleur. Mais ce minuscule cri excita le garçon sur le dos qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Et là. Le drame. Yugi posa son regard sur le visage brûlant de Yami.

... Une seconde.

.. Deux secondes...

.. Trois..?

"Yami..!"

Et voilà, ça y est ! Il allait sûrement hurler, lui aussi très embarrassé par la situation et outré par le comportement de Yami, qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait. Anticipant le cri d'indignation, il préféré fermer les yeux. Mais il fut étonné par la suite de sa phrase :

"Bonjour..!" gloussa-t-il timidement avec une voix aussi douce que celle d'un chaton. "Vous avez bien dormi ?"

"Euh... O-oui-oui !" répondit-il, déboussolé et nerveux

"Je suis soulagé !" soupira Yugi avec un sourire. "Vous êtes enfin redevenu normal..!"

Qu'est ce que qué que quoi ? Pourquoi Yugi disait-il cela ? Il ne pouvait pas parler de sa transformation. Non, sinon il ne serait pas là pour en parler. Curieux, Yami demanda :

"De-de quoi tu parles ?"

"Vous savez, vous m'avez fait vraiment peur quand je vous ai vu avec cette apparence de monstre. J'ai cru que vous alliez me dévorer." geignit-il

"Q-quoi ?!" s'étonna Yami. "Tu-tu veux dire que.. tu m'as vu ?!"

"Oui. J'ai eu du mal à vous reconnaître." expliqua Yugi, contrarié

"...Est-ce que.. je t'ai fait du mal, hier soir ? Je ne me souviens de rien."

Le visage de Yugi devint aussi rouge que le soleil levant à cette question qu'il enfouit dans ses mains pour se cacher du regard de Yami, incrédule.

"Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ! Je- je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est..! C'est trop gênant !" couina-t-il, honteux

"Quoi ?! Pourquoi 'gênant' ?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" questionna Yami qui commençait à avoir peur

"Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez oublié !" s'indigna Yugi, embarrassé

"Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de mon rêve !" répondit Yami qui le regretta très vite

"Un rêve ? Quel rêve ?" répéta son partenaire

Jamais Yami ne pourrait raconter _ce_ rêve ! C'était le genre de rêves qu'on classait dans la catégorie... érotique. Et pas qu'un peu ! D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait fait un rêve aussi réaliste auparavant. Qu'est ce qu'il avait aimé faire ce rêve..!

"Y-Yami..!" reprit Yugi, intimidé et tout rouge. "En fait.. la nuit dernière, vous... Enfin, regardez la position dans laquelle on est, c'est évident, non ?!"

Yami entendit très bien. Mais il mit plusieurs secondes à le comprendre.

"Excuse-moi ?" fit-il, choqué par le sous-entendu de Yugi qui replongea son visage enflammé dans ses paumes. Est-ce qu'ils... est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment...Vraiment..?!

"C'ÉTAIT PAS UN RÊVE ?!"

"VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QUE NON !"

"MAIS ALORS ON A..! TOUS LES DEUX ?!"

"OUI ! ... Oui..."

La voix de Yugi s'éteignit, comme s'il regrettait. Yami voulait se frapper violemment pour ce qu'il avait fait. Alors son rêve était en fait réel ?! Il avait vraiment... fait toutes ces choses perverses à Yugi..?! Partie loup, espèce d'idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu abuser de Yugi ?! Affreusement honteux et désolé, Yami préparait déjà tout un tas d'excuses, mais il fut pris de court par son partenaire.

"Je suis désolé." dit-il faiblement

"Désolé ?! Désolé pour quoi ?!" interrogea Yami complètement perdu

"Vous.. vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal et.. j'ai profité de ça pour.. pour passer un bon moment avec vous... Vous devez terriblement m'en vouloir.."

"... Quoi, tu plaisantes ?! Si y a quelqu'un qui a abusé de l'autre c'est bien moi ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu étais face à un monstre !" expliqua-t-il

"Mais.. j'y ai pris du plaisir ! C'est mal !" geignit Yugi, scandalisé par lui-même

"Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est... Attends. Ça t'a plu..?"

"O-oui..." répondit-il, confus

"... Un peu plu ou.. vraiment plu ?"

"... Vraiment... vraiment, vraiment plu!" avoua Yugi, tout rouge. "Et.. et vous ?"

"Moi j'étais au septième ciel !" assura Yami ce qui embarrassa encore plus le garçon

"Oh..! T-tant mieux, alors." ria-t-il nerveusement

Voulant apparemment échapper à son regard, Yugi tourna la tête au détriment de Yami qui ne put l'en empêcher. Il vit donc à son tour le secret en érection du vrai Yami gêné. A sa vue, Yugi se retourna complètement pour lui faire face et le dévorer des yeux. Yami ne put plus voir l'expression sur son visage, mais il comprit avec étonnement qu'il était fasciné par son entrejambe. Lui, par contre, était fasciné par le dos et la croupe de Yugi juste devant lui, le premier mot qui lui vint en tête pour qualifier cela fut... sexy. De son côté, Yugi aussi savoura ce qu'il voyait.

"Wow... Rien qu'à le regarder je.. je me sens tout étourdi... Il est.. _pas mal du tout_..! ~" confessa-t-il en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres

"M-merci ?" rougit fugacement Yami

"I-i-il n'est pas aussi long que.. la nuit dernière mais... là il est plus.. humain..!" continua Yugi en l'imitant

"Tu... Tu le préfères comment..?" osa son partenaire qui ne revenait pas de la conversation qu'ils avaient

"Oh je.. je ne sais pas! Je n'ai aucune expérience !" se justifia Yugi. "Mais.. je pense que.. j'aime les deux.. Hier soir votre... votre _membre_ (il rougit encore plus profondément à ce mot là) était plus celui d'un animal mais il était si.. mmh gros et-et puissant et..! Ahh ~ Rien que d'en parler je.. je me sens de nouveau excité, Yami..! Mmh et votre langue, je crois que j'aurais pu jouir rien qu'avec elle ! Elle était si chaude..! Si gluante..!"

Plus Yugi parlait, plus sa respiration s'accélérait et plus ses joues prenaient des couleurs vives. L'entendre dire des choses aussi.. perverses excita vivement Yami qui se mit très vite à baver une fois encore. Lui aussi se sentait étourdi, comme hier soir. Alors, comme hier soir, il répondit à ses pulsions.

Il se redressa d'un geste, s'empara de Yugi en le prenant par la taille ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise et le plaqua par terre en le surplombant, face à face. Cette fois pleinement conscient, il savoura la vue de ce petit corps nu qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Il s'attarda sur son secret qui avait pris du volume depuis, et pas un petit volume..! Puis il reposa son regard sur le visage écarlate de Yugi qui respirait bruyamment.

"Yami..." murmura-t-il, excité

Là, il ne put se retenir de pencher sa tête et de s'emparer des lèvres de Yugi avec toute la sensualité qu'il pouvait lui donner. Yugi l'accepta en lâchant un gémissement et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser Yami y entrer, quand il rencontra sa langue il s'appliqua pour la caresser tendrement avec la sienne. Goûtant comme il se devait celui pour qui il avait des sentiments depuis un bon moment maintenant, il entendit son partenaire émettre des petits râles qu'il n'avait pas produit la nuit dernière. Ceci lui fit comprendre que Yugi appréciait cela, bien plus que lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de monstre. Ayant cette fois-ci le plein contrôle, Yami faisait tout son possible pour être le plus tendre possible, surtout après la soirée qu'il lui avait infligé.

Quand il se retira, il s'attarda sur ses lèvres inférieures qui portaient des traces de morsures et répandit sa salive dessus, dans l'espoir que cette petite blessure guérisse au plus vite.

Une fois séparés, les deux haletaient, se regardant longuement dans les yeux. Depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient ! Depuis le temps que Yami se retenait ! Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il le désirait, à quel point il était attiré par lui, à quel point.. il voulait être avec lui.

Il repartit alors à l'assaut de ses lèvres et conquit de nouveau sa langue dans un petit grognement de plaisir. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait.. entièrement nu en plus ! Et cela l'excitait ! Il aurait préféré y aller étape par étape avec lui, mais dans une telle situation, il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il commença à lui caresser la poitrine, plus précisément l'endroit où deux petites pointes se dressaient de chaque côté. Au contact de ses doigts à cet endroit sensible, Yugi gémit de nouveau, puis, entre deux baisers, il chuchota contre les lèvres de Yami.

"Yami, je... je t'aime..!"

Pour lui répondre, Yami prit son visage entre ses mains et approfondit le baiser en esquissant un sourire. Il était si heureux d'entendre ces mots alors qu'il avait de sérieux doutes sur les sentiments de Yugi pour lui il y a encore quelques temps. Bientôt, il sentit Yugi passer ses bras derrière son dos cette fois sans fourrure et lui caresser la peau tout en le serrant contre lui. C'était.. tellement agréable.

Quand il abandonna la bouche de Yugi, ce fut pour descendre jusqu'à son cou qu'il se mit à embrasser aussi. Les couinements qui échappaient à son partenaire lui indiqua que c'était apprécié et cela l'encouragea à continuer. Après quelques suçons, il lécha et mordit certains coins, cherchant un endroit particulièrement délicat qu'il finit par trouver juste sous son oreille gauche, il le sut car à ce moment précis, Yugi hoqueta avant de s'avancer afin de lui mordiller l'oreille. Il lui suça le lobe au passage, ce qui fit frémir Yami et un petit grognement lui échappa ce qui fit rire son compagnon.

"Il y a encore des traces du loup à ce que je vois..!" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

"T'as encore rien vu !" répondit-il en écartant Yugi pour le repositionner au sol afin de le dominer

Il reprit ensuite sa descente puis atteignit ses tétons une seconde fois, il croqua dans l'un et stimula l'autre avec ses doigts. Yugi serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'émettre un son qu'il jugeait ridicule, mais ce fut vain et il glapit ce qui excita encore plus Yami qui fit glisser sa main libre vers son pubis avant d'attraper son membre dressé et de le serrer. Yugi poussa un petit cri d'excitation à cela.

"Y-Yami..!" gémit-t-il pendant que son partenaire commençait à caresser son entrejambe de bas en haut puis de haut en bas

"Oui ?" souffla-il en lui souriant quand il mit son visage au niveau de son bassin

"Je.. je tiens juste à vous prévenir que-Aaahhh!" il fut interrompu quand Yami donna un coup de langue à ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. "Ahh-à vous prévenir que j'ai.. j'ai encore un peu mal à cause d'hier et..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'irais bien plus doucement cette fois." rassura-t-il en touchant le bout du membre avec ses lèvres

"Mais-je. AAH !"

Yami venait d'engloutir l'entrejambe et le lécha comme pour déguster une glace. Une glace chaude, dure et déjà en train de fondre par le haut. Yugi se redressa à l'aide de ses mains et se mit à respirer bruyamment tout en lâchant quelques petits cris, il mit ses mains sur la tête de Yami dont les cheveux lui chatouillaient les cuisses et bégaya entre deux soupires :

"Ahh~ je.. je veux juste vous dire que.. mmhn.. ahh.. i-il va falloir attendre que.. ouhhmn..! -Que je sois de nouveau prêt.. hmf.. d-derrière..!"

Malgré sa concentration sur cette délicieuse glace, Yami prêtait attention à ces mots et, libérant sa friandise de l'emprise de sa bouche, il leva la tête et fixa dans les yeux Yugi qui semblait afficher une expression désolée, et évidemment essoufflée par l'excitation.

"Je comprends." rassura Yami en lui offrant un sourire doux. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave."

"Mais..! Vous devez en avoir envie, et moi je vous en empêche !" répliqua timidement son partenaire en n'osant le regarder

"Ce n'est pas _ça_ qui m'intéresse le plus." expliqua calmement le plus grand. "C'est _toi_ ! Et c'est pour ça que c'est _toi_ que je veux faire plaisir, alors si tu as mal _à cet endroit_ je ne le toucherais pas. Après tout, c'est de ma faute..! Mais, tu sais, il y a plein d'autres moyens de se faire du bien..!"

Yugi rougit, touché par ces mots. Il zyeuta alors le beau visage de Yami puis.. eut un petit sursaut nerveux avant de balbutier :

"Euh.. Yami, vous avez.. I-ici.."

Affreusement gêné, il désigna du bout de l'un de ses doigts un coin de ses lèvres. Yami comprit, embarrassé, et s'empressa de s'essuyer en détournant son regard. Yugi profita du fait qu'il ait baissé sa garde pour s'approcher timidement vers lui et il lui caressa le bas du ventre, entreprenant une lente descente jusqu'à son membre pointé droit vers lui qu'il saisit un peu craintivement à sa base. Le toucher rendit Yami étourdi et il fit entendre son plaisir à l'aide de sa gorge, surtout lorsque Yugi commença à le titiller, observant l'expression de son partenaire afin de voir s'il faisait bien les choses, ce qui fut bien évidemment le cas.

Yami respira de plus en plus vite et s'empara lui aussi de l'entrejambe dure de Yugi qui glapit sans pour autant arrêter ses mouvements. Ainsi, chacun fit plaisir à l'autre, face à face, se défiant presque du regard pour savoir lequel d'entre eux allait fournir le plus de jouissance à l'autre. Souhaitant absolument gagner, Yami doubla la cadence de ses caresses sensuelles qui donnèrent des frissons excitants à Yugi qui ne disait pas son dernier mot malgré cela et l'imita en allant encore plus vite. Ce fut bientôt une course contre l'autre, le gagnant étant celui qui ferait jouir l'un en premier.

Les deux garçons furent rapidement envahis par l'obscénité et ainsi perdirent vite la notion de décence chez l'Homme. Excités, Yugi haletait la langue sortie tandis que Yami peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, et les avait donc fermé. Ne voulant pas perdre, le plus petit rua sa tête en avant et mordit le téton se trouvant à sa droite, car tout était permis dans ce jeu, et à l'aide de sa main gauche qui était libre, il joua avec l'autre petite bosse. Ceci réussit à faire hoqueter Yami qui riposta en grognant : il s'empara du visage de Yugi avec sa deuxième main, l'écarta de sa poitrine et vint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

Loin d'être docile à cause de l'excitation, car tous deux accéléraient la vitesse de leur va-et-vient pendant ce temps, Yugi, faute de mordre son torse, mordit la langue de Yami afin qu'elle retourne d'où elle venait et il en profita pour plonger la sienne à l'intérieur de son adversaire. Tout cela en continuant de stimuler un téton avec sa main restante.

Yami était en train de perdre ! Et il ne supportait pas cette idée, par fierté. Cependant Yugi avait trop de répondant, il ne savait pas comment lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Incapable de réfléchir clairement à une bonne stratégie, il glissa sa main gauche vers le pubis de Yugi afin qu'elle accompagne sa main droite dans son travail, toutes les deux frottant son membre à grande vitesse, dans l'espoir de rattraper l'avance de son partenaire.

Il comprit que ce fut efficace quand Yugi commença à lui mordre les lèvres en offrant au passage un souffle chaud et des gémissements, puis il abandonna son téton pour aller jouer avec son scrotum plus bas. Les deux étaient à égalité, le résultat n'était plus qu'une question d'endurance !

C'est alors que Yami sentit Yugi libérer ses lèvres dans un cri puissant et aigu et, avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, une substance chaude s'écrasa contre son pubis. La chaleur accompagnée de la jouissance sonore de Yugi donna le coup de grâce à Yami qui atteignit l'orgasme à ce moment là : sa tête se rua en arrière dans un grondement sourd et il se déversa à son tour sur son partenaire encore fébrile.

Il avait gagné. Certes, de peu, mais quand même !

* * *

Se remettant de leur essoufflement, les deux garçons s'étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre dans la paille. Leurs corps transpiraient, leurs cœurs tambourinaient. Tout en se caressant tendrement, chacun examinait attentivement l'autre. Tous deux avaient du mal à croire que ce qu'il s'était passé depuis hier n'était pas un magnifique rêve, mais bien la réalité.

Yami serra Yugi contre lui à l'aide d'un de ses bras, moins musclé qu'hier soir, certes, mais loin d'être maigrelet, et frôla du bout des doigts sa petite mèche qui lui tombait sur le front. Yugi gloussa à cela, surtout quand il approcha ses lèvres pour lui embrasser les cheveux.

"Yami, arrêtez ! Je ne m'y suis pas encore habitué !" ria-t-il car cela le chatouillait

"Il va bien falloir, pas vrai ?" sourit Yami, heureux

"...J'ai tellement du mal à me dire que.. ça y est." avoua Yugi timidement

"Moi aussi. Mais si j'avais su que tu... que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, j'aurais.. j'aurais agi au lieu d'essayer de cacher les miens pour toi." confessa le plus grand, gêné. "Tu sais, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes si jamais je te l'avouais.. et puis, je ne savais même pas si tu étais bien..."

"Je ne le suis qu'avec vous!" répondit-il dès qu'il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire

Yami lui offrit un sourire radieux.

"Moi aussi !" gloussa-t-il

"Mais, Yami." commença Yugi avec un ton intrigué. "Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais prévenu pour votre..?"

"...Parce que.. c'est vraiment un très gros secret.. Je veux dire, je suis un monstre! Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de me réveiller recouvert de sang !" expliqua Yami, contrarié

"Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouvez rien contrôlez !" répondit Yugi, triste pour lui

"Je sais mais.. Imagine si ça se savait ! Je serai enfermé dans des laboratoires, dans une cage, ou peut-être même dans un cirque ou un zoo ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque et... je ne voulais surtout pas que tu aies peur de moi..!"

"Yami..!" geignit son partenaire

"En temps normal je m'enferme dans ma cave quand la lune est pleine." le coupa-t-il. "Mais hier, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais complètement oublié de surveiller.. Mais, tu sais, je suis soulagé !" soupira-t-il avec un léger sourire. "Je suis soulagé de voir que, même transformé en monstre, je ne peux pas me résigner à te faire du mal !"

"Vous avez préféré vous résigner à autre chose..!" sous-entendit Yugi, ce qui fit rougir Yami. "En tout cas, maintenant, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous enfermer dans une cave les soirs de pleine lune."

"Comment ça ?" demanda le plus grand

"Eh bien.. Maintenant, vous n'avez qu'à.. entrer dans ma chambre et... passer la nuit avec moi..." affirma Yugi, le visage en feu à cause de l'embarras

"Q-quoi ?! Tu veux recommencer ?!" sursauta Yami qui eut les mêmes symptômes, Yugi hocha de la tête sans le regarder, trop gêné. "Mais enfin ! Ça pourrait être dangereux ! Tu as peut-être eu de la chance hier soir et..! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te faire le moindre mal juste pour avoir du plaisir !"

"Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Yami : vous ne pouvez pas vous résigner à me faire du mal. Et j'ai confiance en vous..!" admit timidement Yugi

Yami ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il préféra rester silencieux, les joues roses. Il y eut un petit silence jusqu'à ce que son partenaire soupire.

"Je regrette juste qu'on n'ait pas agi comme un vrai couple."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" interrogea Yami, inquiet

"Eh bien.. J'ai l'impression qu'on a tout fait à l'envers !" s'expliqua-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. "On a... On a couché ensemble alors qu'on ne s'était embrassé qu'une fois, et encore, on l'a fait pendant..! Et c'est en se réveillant le lendemain qu'on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait.. on.. on n'a même jamais eu de vrai rendez-vous..!"

"Si c'est ça qui te dérange, on peut toujours se rattraper." assura Yami

"Comment ?"

"On rentre. On s'appelle, on s'arrange un rendez-vous et on fait comme les 'couples normaux'."

"Mais on ne peut pas recommencer à zéro, regardez ce qu'on vient de faire !" se plaignit Yugi, nerveux

"Et ce que c'est vraiment important ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on va prendre moins de plaisir à sortir ensemble parce qu'on _l'a déjà fait_ ? Moi je pense plutôt le contraire."

"Je.. Je ne sais pas... Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux être avec vous !" reconnut-il en jouant avec ses mains

"Ça tombe bien, c'est ce que je veux aussi!" répondit Yami ce qui fit rire Yugi

"Alors... On rentre et.. on fait ce qu'on a dit..?" fit-il

"Oui. Mais, évidemment, tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici reste entre nous !"

"Ah ! Bien sûr !" acquiesça Yugi, intimidé

Yami lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner le plus petit. Ils étaient un peu tristes de partir et de quitter cet endroit qui avait été le témoin de leur deux premières fois ensemble, mais tout avait une fin. Ainsi, ils se levèrent, quittant leur lit de paille douillet, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie avec un léger pincement au cœur car tous deux ignoraient quand arriverait la prochaine nuit où ils pourraient se retrouver seul à seul dans un lieu aussi tranquille et agréable. Plus ils marchaient, plus les rayons du soleil semblaient s'intensifier et bientôt ils furent éblouis. Mais pas pour longtemps.

 _Pas pour longtemps..!_

* * *

F I N

* * *

"Yami, on est quand même complètement nu, là ! Comment on va faire quand on arrivera au village ?"

"Merde. J'y avais pas pensé!"


End file.
